Owners of stone-bearing rings sometimes want to have the stones of those rings removed and mounted on different rings. In some instances, the metal of the original rings becomes so thin from long usage that different rings must be used. In other instances, the styling of the original rings becomes outdated. Similarly, owners of pendants, bracelets and other stone-bearing jewelry sometimes want to have the stones of that jewelry mounted on rings.